<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Tales from People Who Don't Know That They are Loved by SeverusSnep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730274">True Tales from People Who Don't Know That They are Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep'>SeverusSnep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Poems, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ravings of a Mad Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rooted in my mind.</p>
<p>Screeching through my veins.</p>
<p>My pulse is irate with the thought of her.</p>
<p>She never leaves me, even when she closes the door.</p>
<p>When her footfalls fade away, she is still tormenting me.</p>
<p>Her presence is the only constant.</p>
<p>A stranger’s smile.</p>
<p>A brown coat flapping in the wind.</p>
<p>Any curly-haired woman becomes her- <em>is </em>her.</p>
<p>Never have I known such torture.</p>
<p>Such white hot bliss.</p>
<p>Not at the hands of the Dark Lord, or my own father.</p>
<p>She lashes me with a smirk.</p>
<p>Abuses me with a smile.</p>
<p>My heart is torn in two when she places a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>Never have I known such torture.</p>
<p>I don’t want her for my own, she is not merely some <em>thing </em>to <em>own</em>.</p>
<p>She is a force of nature.</p>
<p>Wit and strength are her shoes.</p>
<p>She drinks libraries empty.</p>
<p>Her hair is made of pure courage and fire.</p>
<p>She is beyond me.</p>
<p>She’s human, and it’s bewildering.</p>
<p>She’s not divine, or angelic, nor superhuman.</p>
<p>No matter how she appears to be, she is still a woman.</p>
<p>A woman that I could only ever dream of knowing.</p>
<p>That is what I want.</p>
<p>Not to own, possess, touch, or have her.</p>
<p>To know her is above all pleasures extant in this life.</p>
<p>What little I have already experienced has felt to me, ethereal.</p>
<p>She never leaves me, even when I hear her footsteps descend the stairs.</p>
<p>My pulse is furious with the memory of her.</p>
<p>She burns in my veins.</p>
<p>She is rooted in my mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Barmy Babbling of a Batty Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is absolutely everywhere.</p><p>He runs though my head like a wild animal.</p><p>He burns in my chest with a longing I cannot soothe.</p><p>He’s the hint of a black jacket walking around a corner.</p><p>He is every tall man I pass in the street.</p><p>He’s every snarky comment that escapes my mouth.</p><p>Never have I been so plagued by another.</p><p>Never have I been so easily distracted by the temptation of company.</p><p>His absence is agony.</p><p>His departure wreaks distress.</p><p>Why must every aching moment without him bring anguish?</p><p>His velvet voice incites euphoria.</p><p>His accidental touch is exultation.</p><p>His words of praise or kindness are unexpected relief.</p><p>I want his company, his presence, him.</p><p>I want him here, I want him with me, always.</p><p>He is all power and intelligence.</p><p>He steeps himself in darkness and is anointed by the light.</p><p>He could be a god and I would never know,</p><p>Yet he is just a man.</p><p>He is just a man yet I crave his companionship like I crave food.</p><p>He is finally free,</p><p>yet the notion that he chooses to spend his time with me sends butterflies to my stomach.</p><p>I want him to stay, I want him to choose to stay.</p><p>Even still, he never goes away.</p><p>He races through my head like an untamed creature.</p><p>He haunts me.</p><p>He is everywhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! :) I hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>